If You Died I Wouldn't Cry Cause You Never Loved Me Anyway
by Washuladora
Summary: Ryoko won Tenchi's heart or did she? done


If You Died I Wouldn't Cry Cause You Never Loved Me Anyway  
  
Story written by Washuladora  
  
Email: littlebabyryoko@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Ryoko's POV  
  
  
  
The tears came down slowly as I sat there thinking of the event that had went on. It caused me so much pain to see what I had seen. I was so sure that I had won when he told me he loved me. But I guess it was uncertainty that had changed his mind. He had showed me so much love and then like that it was gone.   
  
When it left I felt like I was in the cave again all alone in the darkness. This Tenchi would not be there to cheer me up, because he was the one that caused my pain. His escapade had not only made me think of the cave but hate him. I thought to myself, I could never hate Tenchi, because I loved him. I guess that wasn't enough though. He had changed his mind and had choose Ayeka. He choose that prissy bitch over me, Ryoko the space pirate. Maybe that was what changed his mind. That fact that I had killed over thousandths of people. Or maybe simply because he liked stuck up princesses like Ayeka.   
  
Ayeka, even though she had won I couldn't hate her because it wasn't her fault. It was Tenchi's fault, he shouldn't of told me he loved me if he wasn't sure. And when I saw Tenchi with Ayeka, I knew he loved her. They were up late having a mid night talk or whatever you want to call it. Tenchi stood in front of Ayeka and looked in to her eyes and said, "Ayeka I love you". I remember when he told me, he never looked me in the eye. I thought it was strange but I was so excited that I didn't care. At first I thought it was just a joke but then he kissed her as there bodies came closer together. I wanted to kill him, kill him for breaking my heart like that. This was worser than being with Kagato, never getting any emotions from him what so ever. And never being able to use them.   
  
Only thing that made the situation worst was the way he told me. I had not came to breakfast the next day but some how Tenchi had found me sitting in a tree. I bet Washu told him where I was. He had asked me to come down for a minute.   
  
I stood in front of him clenching my fist together to stop me from hitting him.   
  
He said to me, "Ryoko I've made a mistake."   
  
*Yeah a big one*, but I didn't tell him that.   
  
I played along just to see what he had to say. The next thing hit me harder than I had imagined.   
  
"I don't love you. I mean I love you like the rest of the girls but my heart belongs to Ayeka." "I'm really sorry Ryoko, I didn't mean to hurt you.   
  
And it was then I couldn't help but try.   
  
"But Tenchi won't you just give me a chance, I can change if thats what you want."   
  
"Ryoko I don't love you, I will never love you!"   
  
That out burst had changed my whole reaction.   
  
"Tenchi I hate you."   
  
With that I was gone never to return. I don't know if my words had hurt Tenchi, but I didn't really care either. Like this earth song I heard once called "If he died I wouldn't cry because he never loved me anyway." I hope him and Ayeka have a wonderful life together.   
  
"Another battle lost I guess,(sigh) that's the story of my life."  
  
The song that goes with the story:  
  
"If You Died I Wouldn't Cry Cause You Never Loved Me Anyway"  
  
(feat. Dru Hill)  
  
[Verse 1:]  
  
Mmmmmmm  
  
Oh you hurt me so bad  
  
It started out so perfect  
  
Something God could only create  
  
a union of both me and you on this special day  
  
Never once did I take for granted   
  
That you've been hurt before  
  
So you treated me like a lady and even more  
  
So I can't understand why you brought the storms into my life  
  
Tell me why?  
  
You destroyed every part of me  
  
Now what once a beautiful lady   
  
That you showered with your love   
  
Must live with a heart that bleeds  
  
[Chorus Dru Hill (Mya)]  
  
I hope you never have to come this way again (This way again)  
  
You used to be my lover and my friend (That was the end)  
  
[Mya: ]  
  
So please don't take offense when I say what I have to say  
  
Cause if you died I wouldn't cry cause you never loved me any   
  
way  
  
[Verse 2]  
  
Promises made and secrets told  
  
late nights spent in ecstasy  
  
We made love in a bed of roses   
  
For the universe to see   
  
There was no holding back from each other  
  
Both of our minds were free  
  
whenever we spent time apart  
  
Boy it seems like eternity  
  
So I can't understand why you brought this pain into my life  
  
Oh tell me why  
  
I gave you a reason to live   
  
And you used my love in vain   
  
So go on by yourself to survive this alone  
  
You know you can't come back home  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I hope you never have to come this way again (I hope you never   
  
to come this way again)  
  
You used to be my lover and my friend (You did you did)  
  
[Mya: ]  
  
So please don't take offense when I say what I have to say  
  
If you died I wouldn't cry cause you never love me anyway  
  
No way no way no way  
  
[Verse 3:]  
  
How could this be   
  
After all the love you said we shared   
  
You turn around and leave  
  
Boy you know you were my heart and soul   
  
But I can't be hurt I gotta let you go  
  
Together forever that's what we both said  
  
I didn't know that life could be so unfair  
  
I hope you never have to come this way again (Baby you did   
  
this to me)  
  
You used to be my lover and my friend (You were my lover)  
  
[Mya:]  
  
So please don't take offense when I say what I have to say  
  
I hope you die, I hope you die  
  
cause you never love me anyway(Cause you never loved me   
  
anyway)  
  
I hope you never have to come this way again (you never never   
  
never never never never never never)  
  
You used to be my lover and my friend (You use to be my best   
  
friend)  
  
You can get struck by lighting  
  
Washed away by the sea  
  
Burned in a fire just don't bring it back to me Cause   
  
Cause if you died I wouldn't cry cause you never love me   
  
anyway (Cause you never loved me anyway)  
  
*********************************************************  
  
This was just something that just came to me. I know Ryoko is probably a little out of character but other than that I think I got it all down. Let me know what you think I'm always looking for ways to improve. And all you people waiting for Washu Muyo and the outcome of Love ch. 5 its on the way. 


End file.
